Help Lorelai
by JavaAddic
Summary: Rated PG 13 for Violence and Language. Lorelai’s life hangs in the balance after a drunken Jason visits. Luke seeks revenge. A daughter is faced with the possibility of loosing her mother. I removed chapters 4-14 because I am redoing them. (incomplete)
1. Act1: Jason Calls

**Disclaimer:** _"This is a Gilmore Girls Fan fiction I don't own any of the characters in this story. I also have no afflation to The Gilmore Girls writers, actors or The WB."  
_  
My 1st Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG13 (violence)  
By: Mandy Sparks  
Help Lorelai  
  
**Summary:** Rated PG 13 for Violence and Language. Lorelai's life hangs in the balance after a drunken Jason visits. Luke seeks revenge. Tragedy brings Richard and Emily Closer. A daughter is faced with the possibility of loosing her mother.

**

* * *

**

**Act 1  
(Jason Calls)**

On a stormy, spring, Friday, after noon, you can hear the rumblings on thunder out side as Lorelai and Michele are at the inn as usual waiting on some guest from Texas at the front desk when the phone rings.

Michele picks up the phone and answers it:

**Michele**: "Dragon Fly Inn, this is Michele, how may I help you"

**Jason**: "Can I speak with Lorelai"

**Michele**: "Hold on let me check."

Michele walks over to Lorelai who was handing the keys, marked room 7 to the guest.

**Lorelai**: "Room 7 our best room in the house, please enjoy your stay."

Lorelai smiles and waves to the guest as they go to there room, and then sees Michele, standing on the other side of the desk.

**Lorelai**: "Yes, Michele"

**Michele**: "Lorelai your ex, Jason, is on the phone. Do you wish to speak with him?"

Lorelai looks at Michele with a frustrated look.

**Lorelai:** "Tell him I am busy and I will call him back later."

Michele goes back to the phone and picks it up.

**Michele**: "She can't come to the phone right now. She will call you back later."  
  
Later that day Rory stops by the house to do her laundry. Lorelai is still at the Inn working. Wile Rory is separating her whites from her darks, the phone rings and the answering machine comes on.

**Lorelai's answering machine message**: "I am not in right now, I have a life get over it, and here comes the beep"

The voice on the other line is an angry Jason.

**Jason: **"THIS IS JASON. LORELAI WHY WON'T YOU CALL ME BACK? YOU HAVE NOT RETURNED ANY OF MY PHONE CALLS!!!"

This scares Rory so she picks up her cell phone, walks over to the couch and sits, the proceeds to call her mom.

Lorelai is setting at the desk filling out some papers and hears the ringing of the phone and then she picks it up and answers it.

**Lorelai**: "Dragon Fly Inn, this is Lorelai, how may I help you?"

**Rory**: "Mom Jason just called and he is freaking out, Mom you better call him. He left a rude and loud message on the answering machine. It scared me."

**Lorelai**: "Rory I will call him when I get a chance"

**Rory**: "Your not trying to avoid him are you?"

Lorelai cuts Rory off.

**Lorela**i: "Rory I am really busy right now. Can we talk about this later tonight before dinner?"

**Rory**: "Ok fine. Tonight we will talk. Bye Mom"

**Lorelai**: "Bye Rory"

Rory then hangs up the phone, walks back to the laundry room, and continues doing her laundry.

Lorelai finishes signing the papers. Then picks up her black leather jacket and blue handbag, and then proceeds to her tan jeep parked in front of the inn.


	2. Act2: Before Dinner

**Disclaimer:** _"This is a Gilmore Girls Fan fiction I don't own any of the characters in this story. I also have no afflation to The Gilmore Girls writers, actors or The WB."  
_  
My 1st Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG13 (violence)  
By: Mandy Sparks  
Help Lorelai  
  
**Summary:** Rated PG 13 for Violence and Language. Lorelai's life hangs in the balance after a drunken Jason visits. Luke seeks revenge. Tragedy brings Richard and Emily Closer. A daughter is faced with the possibility of loosing her mother.

* * *

**Act 2**

**(Before Dinner)**

Lorelai and Rory are getting ready to go to Friday night dinner. Rory is sitting on the old lumpy couch in the living room, reading _Swans Way_, wile Lorelai is putting on her _Cover Girl_ make up, at the desk by the stairs.

Rory puts down her book.

**Rory**: "Mom so tell me why you are avoiding Jason's calls?"

Lorelai stops powdering her nose and looks at Rory sarcastically.

**Lorelai**: "Rory what makes you think I am avoiding him?"

Rory gets up from the couch and walks over to Lorelai.

**Rory**: "Well mom he has left several messages and called you at the Inn and you have not called him back."

Lorelai then walks over to the couch and sits on the arm and looks at Rory with serous look on her face.

**Lorelai**: "Well Rory you know me and Jason broke up"

**Rory**: "yeah"

**Lorelai**: "well he doesn't seem to grasp the concept, ok enough we are late"

**Rory**: "NO MOM THIS CONVERSATION IS NOT OVER!"

**Lorelai**: "RORY ENOUGH!"

Lorelai takes a deep breath and gets up.

**Lorelai**: "Now let's go, I am in no mood to do battle with my mother."

Lorelai picks up her black jacket and purse and heads for the door.

**Lorelai**: "Rory are you coming?"

Rory rolls her eyes, and then gets her blue sweater and hand bag off the back of the couch and head for the door.

**Rory**: "I'm Coming Mom."  
Rory then goes out the door and slams it shut.

Lorelai and Rory are now on their way to Hartford. The roads are black and wet from the storm and the rain keeps falling. They don't say two words to each other the whole way. Lorelai and Rory finally arrive for Friday night dinner they ring the door bell and Emily answers

**Emily**: "Hey girls you made it"

Lorelai takes off her jacket as they walk in.

**Lorelai**: "Hi mom something smells good"

Rory is standing beside Lorelai with her blue sweater draped over her arm.

**Rory**: "Yes it does"

**Emily**: "Well it should Greta has been cooking for hours."

The three of them are walking to the living room. Lorelai pauses.

**Lorelai**: "Greta, Mom, another new cook?"

Emily looks at Lorelai surprised.

**Emily**: "Yes Lorelai, now come in and sit, what would you like to drink?"

**Lorelai**: "White wine, thanks."

**Emily**: "Rory"

**Rory**: "Nothing for me thanks."

Lorelai and Rory sit on the couch. Wile Emily is making the drinks. She then hands Lorelai her wine, and then sits in the chair next to them.

**Emily**: "So Rory how are things at Yale?"

**Rory**: "Everything is fine grandma"

Lorelai looks around a bit.

**Lorelai**: "So mom where's dad"

**Emily**: "Your father is in France"

**Lorelai**: "France, really mom?"

**Rory**: "Neat, why is he there?"

**Emily**: "he is there for some conference for his new business"

Greta comes in from the kitchen.

**Greta**: "dinner is ready, Mrs. Gilmore"

**Emily**: "Thank you, Greta, Come on let go to the dining room."

They all get up and go into the dinning room to eat.


	3. Act3: On the Way Home

**Disclaimer:**_"This is a Gilmore Girls Fan fiction I don't own any of the characters in this story. I also have no afflation to The Gilmore Girls writers, actors or The WB."  
_  
My 1st Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG13 (violence)  
By: Mandy Sparks  
Help Lorelai  
  
**Summary:**Rated PG 13 for Violence and Language. Lorelai's life hangs in the balance after a drunken Jason visits. Luke seeks revenge. Tragedy brings Richard and Emily Closer. A daughter is faced with the possibility of loosing her mother.

* * *

**Act 3  
(On the Way Home)**

Later that evening Lorelai and Rory are in the Jeep headed down the rain soaked highway, which glows like a moon lit river from the street lights, back to Stars Hallow.

**Rory**: "Mom that was the worse tasting meal I have ever had."

Lorelai looks over at Rory

**Lorelai**: "Your right, Luke's?"

**Rory**: "Luke's"

As they pull into Luke's they don't see Jason sitting at the Gazebo watching them as they get out of the jeep and walk over to Luke's. Lorelai opens the door as her and Rory walk into Luke's. It is almost completely empty except for the one table where Kirk and Lulu are sitting.

**Lorelai**: "Rory get us a table."

Rory goes over the table next to the window as Lorelai goes up to the counter, where Luke is standing making a fresh pot of coffee.

**Lorela**i: "Hey Luke."

**Luke**: "hey"

Luke leans over the counter to kiss Lorelai.

**Lorelai**: "Thank you what service"

**Luke**: "Coffee?"

**Lorelai**: "Luke you know me better then that of course I want coffee."

Then Jason storms in the dinner and grabs Lorelai by the arm and pulls her out side.  
  
**Lorelai**: "ok I am here what do you want"

**Jason**: "I want to talk to you"

**Lorelai**: "ok what about"

**Jason**: "why have you not returned any of my phone calls?"

**Lorelai**: "Because we broke up and you lied to Luke"

**Jason**: "Lied to Luke? What are you talking about?"

**Lorelai**: "at the inn you said we where together"

**Jason**: "well we are"

**Lorelai**: "NO WE ARE NOT WE BROKE UP!"

**Jason**: "I told you we where going to try to work on it"

**Lorelai**: "NO! NO! NO! IT IS OVER!"

Luke walks out

**Luke**: "is everything ok Lorelai"

**Lorelai**: "Yes Luke Jason was just about to leave, Bye Jason"

Lorelai and Luke walk back into the dinner and he hugs her and Jason sees and gets angry and go gets into his black mustang and speeds off yelling out his window

**Jason**: "LOREAI YOU BELONG TO ME IT IS NOT OVER!"


End file.
